1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of handguns and small firearms. More specifically, the invention relates to the variety of handgun which may be loaded with ammunition by inserting a magazine into the lower end of its stock or handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handguns of numerous varieties are widely used by police and military officers, as well as by civilian hobbyists and gun enthusiasts. Among the latter, target shooting of one kind or another attracts a large following.
Among the handguns used for such legitimate civilian purposes are reduced-size versions of standard models. Typically, the barrel and stock of these smaller versions are shorter than those characterizing the standard models, all other components of the standard and reduced-size models of the guns being identical. Of course, it follows that the magazine for the standard handgun is longer than that for the smaller version, and holds at least one additional round.
Although smaller handguns remain popular among gun enthusiasts because they are lighter and more compact than standard models, a user having a large hand may find that his little finger resides below the lower end of the stock when gripping the handgun. As a consequence, the large-handed user may not be able to grip the handgun as well as another user, whose hand is more comparable in size to the stock. The accuracy with which the large-handed user may fire the handgun will almost inevitably suffer.
The present invention addresses and provides a solution to these problems, and has been designed to enable a large-handed user to handle a small handgun more reliably and safely, and to enable him to grip such a handgun with his entire hand. When the grip is improved, better accuracy must follow.